


Авдотья Рязаночка

by Sl_ai



Category: History - Fandom, Russian Epos, Былины - Fandom, Захват Руси Золотой ордой
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Древняя Русь, Киевская Русь, Русская готика, война - Freeform, духи, зомби - Freeform, оборотни, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai
Summary: События, произошедшие после взятия Рязани, в виде песни или былины. Дошедшие до нас письменные источники переписаны монахами (Евпатий Коловрат), или вовсе искажены до неузнаваемости и записаны только в конце 19 века (Авдотья Рязаночка). В этом октябре пепел постучал в мое сердце, и я открыла.
Kudos: 3





	Авдотья Рязаночка

**Author's Note:**

> Сижу, никого не трогаю... Раз, и само написалось.
> 
> Скорее всего, даты перепутаны - простите; историческую достоверность судить не берусь xD

Где лежали земли свободные,  
Там теперь летают лишь вороны.

В шеститысяч семьсот сорок третие  
Лето, что с мира сотворения,  
Было хану дано задание  
Покорить владенья на севере.  
Звали хана того Бату, Джучи сын,  
Чтобы деда имя прославил он  
И владенья его расширил бы.

Дед его и сам туда хаживал,  
И победы одерживал ратные,  
С той поры, что разбил он русичей  
Уж минуло пятнадцать вёсенок.  
Что свободные земли разрознены,  
Что князья друг с другом собачатся,  
Не секретом было для Батыя.  
Он кому присылал послания,  
Кого силою своей запугивал.

Разорил он совсем Булгарию,  
Половцы и алане сгинули,  
И уже на зиму третью  
Перешел он реки русские.  
От Этиля отправил на юг войка  
В земли пронские и рязанские.

То, что было дальше — рассказано  
Проигравшими и бежавшими.  
Кто и совесть свою попотчевал,  
Кто и силы-то увеличивал,  
Придавал героизма трусости —  
Нам и вспомнить о том-то совестно.

Но осада Рязани-города  
Сохранилась и в книгах, и песенно.  
Защищал народ свою родину  
И детей своих, и родителей,  
Но на день Чернобога темного  
Пали все Рязани защитники.

Дальше Бату шел, было некому  
Заступить дорогу его войскам,  
Ну, а те, кто в осаду в отъезде был,  
На руины дома вернулися,  
Чтобы похоронить товарищей.  
И немного живых оставалося,  
Только память и сохранилася  
О двоих, что проклятье сдюжили  
Возвратить иноземным захватчикам.

Первый был — его звали Евпатием,  
Он, таская за ноги покойников,  
Сделал сердце чернее черного,  
Поклонился он богу древнему:  
«Чернобог, в твой день мои родичи  
Удалились в чертоги подземные,  
Помоги же поднять их заново,  
Помоги отомстить за гибель их,  
Заплачу за это душою я,  
Крови в славу твою пролью досыта».

И послушали его силы древние,  
Силы древние и подземные,  
И поднялись на битву павшие,  
Кому ноги во смерти оставили,  
Золотым огнем очи зарились,  
И клыки у них волчьи выросли,  
Сам повел их Евпатий в догон войскам.

Встретив их, Бату осторожничал,  
Слышал он про силы подземные,  
Да досель очами не видывал.  
Хостоврула послал их на поле бить,  
Да конца той битве все не было:  
Поднималися снова павшие  
И с собой забирали противников.

Но в земле, какой небо правило,  
Тайны многие Бату выведал,  
Вельми хитрости все военные,  
Да и знания позабытые.

И послал он на поле лучников,  
Чтоб стреляли по трупам стрелами,  
Что живым огнем все политые.  
Поднялось над лесом зарево,  
Полегли Евпатия воины,  
Во второй уж раз в прах вернулися.  
Сам Бату Евпатия дважды сжег,  
Заключил он пепел в железа кувшин,  
Закопал — и где, то неведомо.

Но вторая, Авдотья Рязаночка,  
Не о мертвых больше печалилась —  
О живых, что в полон были угнаны,  
Сиротах, что теперь без родителей,  
Сестрах, силой взятых, поруганных.

И в леса она удалилася,  
Ханские войска все преследуя.  
Поднялась среди них немочь черная,  
Обходившая тех, кто Рязань не брал.  
Кони падали, люди корчились,  
Корой старою плоть с них сыпалась.

Опечалился Бату за войско своё,  
Вызывал волхвов за подмогою,  
Да никто из них им помочь не смог,  
Лишь один сказал — разговор держать  
С злобным духом, за местью явившемся.

В полночь темную, как луна слепа,  
И явилась к нему гостья жданная,  
В черном убрана Авдотья Рязаночка.  
Кинул Бату клич до охраны-то  
Говорит она — не придет никто,  
Все лежат они, перерезаны.

Попытался хан с ней сразиться сам,  
Но она как туман — то исчезнет здесь,  
То в другом углу шатра явится,  
Ножичком своим поигрывает,  
Хану белое тело покалывает.

Как приставила она к горлу нож,  
— Что тебе отдать? — уж взмолился хан,  
Забирай у меня, что желаешь ты,  
Только жизнь мне оставь драгоценную.

— Что отдать? — Отчего же, знаю я,  
Отвечала Авдотья Рязаночка,  
Знаю я, как с тобой сочтемся мы,  
И недорого с тебя я спрошу за долг.

За родителей своих возьму глаза,  
А за братьев — язык чужеземный твой,  
За детей и мужа — по руке с ногой,  
Ведь недорого рассчитаемся?  
Но с обидою за сестер моих  
Ты вовеки сам не расплатишься —  
За сестер моих только сердце могу  
Вырвать я у несытой падали.  
Говорила так, ножом поигрывая,  
Горло Батыя им порезывая.

Отпустив его, отошла она  
И спиной к нему повернулася:  
— Время волчье на землях близится,  
Коли бы не ты — другие б прокляли,  
Отпусти, кого ты забрал с собой,  
Прикажи всех собрать — и кто стар, кто млад, —  
На рассвете завтра у лагеря.  
Их сама с собой уведу я прочь,  
Немочь в людях твоих успокоится.  
Но посмей обмануть — не сносить тебе  
Головы до заката солнечна, —

И исчезла в тенях Рязаночка.

Бату знал про силу проклятую,  
И с судьбой играть не осмелился.  
На рассвете собрали рязаничей,  
Все, кого они в живых оставили,  
Всех согнали в толпу перед лагерем.

И явилась в черном Рязаночка,  
Крикнула она: — Слово ты сдержал!  
Забираю с собой я родичей,  
Будет нас кормить твоя армия,  
Передай — пусть не смеют из лука бить,  
Не поднимут на нас оружия,  
Не то жди возвращения немочи.

И взвилась вверх стая черная,  
И сама она обернулася,  
Крылья воронов били по ветру,  
И умчались они от войска прочь.

Где лежали земли свободные,  
Там теперь летают лишь вороны.  
Города древние не отстроены,  
Убежавшие — взяты все в полон,  
А князья — хану поклонилися.

И у воронов нету родины.


End file.
